


Destined Destination 命定終點

by kakakc



Category: Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Siblings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>許多年後，彷彿到死前，他們都還像當日般駕駛在路上，尋找著終點。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined Destination 命定終點

**Author's Note:**

> 可以算是[Who](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4337453)的續篇。

許多年後，彷彿到死前，他們都還像當日般駕駛在路上，尋找著終點。

「差不多該出門了，」脥下夾著文件夾，Kit抓起鑰匙問：「走吧？」

「好。」Jacques把手裡半杯早已涼掉的咖啡灌掉。

Lemony把打字機裝進皮革袋子中。

 

車子倒退出車道，從輪胎剛轉向正確方向一刻，車子加速疾走。

「 _妳到底何時才能戒掉飆車這壞習慣──_ 」副駕駛席上的Jacques不得不抓緊手把，聲音微變：「真希望妳會交一個充當司機的男友，再這樣下去我總會死於交通意外。」

食指於控盤上敲打著節拍，鞋跟卻毫無猶疑地踏在油門上，Kit只是笑了起來：「坐不了我駕的車子的男人我才不會嫁給他呢。」

「那 **懷孕呢？** 」後座上早戴妥安全帶的Lemony擲下爆炸性問號。

Jacques險些爆笑出來，只能忍著偷瞄了老姊一眼。

 

「…這樣的話我想我的確會小心很多，小弟。」

車子微微減速了，Kit總有種彷佛說了謊般的感覺答著。

 

她錯覺似地看見了自己的終點。

啟程前往，祕密安全地點。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2007.01.11  
> Kit的駕駛技術應該滿狠的ＸＤ也稍微隱喻了十二部時她懷了的孩子…  
> 加嘉


End file.
